


Escape

by blackrose1002



Series: Klaine Advent 2015 [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Klaine Advent, M/M, klaine advent challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5358122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose1002/pseuds/blackrose1002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 5 of Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge</p><p>Klaine AU, takes place in December, right before Christmas :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape

It felt really good to be back in Ohio for Christmas. A year ago, Kurt had been too busy to come to Lima, swamped with work at Vogue, staying late at his office every night and trying to meet the deadlines, sleep deprived and with more caffeine than blood in his system. Just like a year before. And one more before that.

This year, however, Kurt had enough. He missed the holiday spirit, he missed his family and the smell of Christmas that always filled the entire house. He missed the atmosphere, helping Carole in the kitchen, talking with his dad and simply doing nothing, spending the days lying lazily on the couch and drinking hot chocolate while watching Christmas movies. So, Kurt decided that no matter what was happening, he was coming home for Christmas. His office could as well burn to the ground – he didn’t care, he was leaving New York for ten days at least, escaping from its speed and rush, leaving all of his responsibilities behind.

Kurt took a deep breath, the crisp and cold air filling his lungs. The snow creaked under his boots as he walked, enjoying the beautiful winter in Lima. It had snowed a couple of days before and, at the moment, everything looked like it had been taken from a classic Christmas postcard.

Yes, it was really good to be home for Christmas.

Kurt was just exiting the Lima Bean, a non-fat mocha in his hand, when something caught his eye. Across the street, there was a small shop, a bookstore Kurt discovered when he crossed the street and walked closer. It was decorated with multiple Christmas lights, shining colorfully, which was probably why Kurt noticed it in the first place. Looking up, Kurt glanced at the name of the bookstore. _Reality Getaway._

Smiling slightly, Kurt thought about his reality that he left behind in New York and entered to shop. It must have been something fairly new, Kurt hadn’t seen it before he was in Lima, but that was… well, long time ago. When he opened the door, a little bell chimed above him, and Kurt looked around curiously. The bookstore was small and cozy, and it made Kurt instantly fall in love with it. The bookshelves were made of dark wood and, between them, Kurt saw a few armchairs, big and looking so comfortable that he immediately felt the urge to sit down and burrow himself in one of them. The dark furniture looked great on the deep red carpet and the Christmas decorations made it feel even more pleasant inside. It was the kind of place that you could spend hours in and not notice the flow of time.

“May I help you?” A voice sounded behind Kurt, startling him, and he turned around to see a man, close to his age, dressed in a cardigan and wearing a bowtie, smiling kindly at him. His black hair was gelled down and his hazel eyes were looking at Kurt so warmly, shining in the dim light in the shop, that Kurt fell speechless, getting lost in them.

Realizing he had been staring, Kurt blushed. “I’m sorry, I got a little lost in thought.” He said with a sheepish smile.

“That’s okay, happens to all of us.” The man replied. “Are you looking for anything in particular?”

“Not really.” Kurt shook his head. “I came in mostly of curiosity, I haven’t seen this place when I was in the town last time and, well, the name kind of intrigued me.” He added, feeling the blush returning to his cheeks.

“My name’s Blaine Anderson.” The man offered his hand for Kurt to shake. “And my mom opened the shop a few months ago, I’m just helping while I’m home for Christmas.”

“Kurt Hummel.” Kurt replied, shaking Blaine’s hand and that was when he noticed that Blaine’s bowtie had little Christmas trees on it. It was one of the most adorable things Kurt had ever seen.

“So, Kurt Hummel.” Blaine smiled. “If you don’t mind me asking, are you looking for a getaway from reality?”

Kurt couldn’t help but laugh. “You know what, that’s actually exactly what I’m doing, escaping from reality.” Seeing Blaine look at him curiously, he continued. “I work at Vogue in New York and it’s been hell, it always is during this time of the year. Hence the escaping.”

Blaine nodded with understanding. “I totally get it. I love New York, but sometimes it does get overwhelming. And I can’t even imagine how it is to work at Vogue, wow.” He said with an impressed smile.

Kurt blushed, again, damn, he had to do something about that. “Thanks. What about you? I kind of got from it that you live in New York as well.”

“I do, I teach in NYU. Music Theater History.” Blaine said and opened his mouth to add something when his phone started ringing. Taking it out of his pocket, he answered the call.

“Hello? Yeah, everything’s going great, I’ll be closing soon. Okay, I love you!”

Kurt’s heart dropped a little when he heard the last words, but he didn’t let it show. Blaine put the phone back in his pocket and looked back at him, smiling warmly again. “Girlfriend?” Kurt asked, trying to keep his voice nonchalant.

Blaine laughed. “No, just my mom.” He said and grinned. “Besides, girlfriends aren’t exactly my thing.” He added, arching his eyebrow, his eyes glinting playfully.

“I see.” Kurt replied, trying to hide his smile. “So, I know it might be a little forward of me… But would like to get a coffee sometimes? I’ll be around for a while.”

“Sounds great.” Blaine said with a grin. “And if things go well, maybe we could continue when we’re back in New York?” He asked.

“We’ll see about that, Blaine Anderson.” Kurt smirked. “You’ll have to convince me to yourself first.”

“Challenge accepted.”

 

(As it turned out, Blaine didn’t have any problems with convincing Kurt to himself. He did it so well that they shared their first kiss only three days later when Kurt sneakily crowded Blaine against the wall, holding a mistletoe above their heads as he closed the gap between their lips.

Who knew that Kurt’s trying to escape from reality would end with him finding a boyfriend. Who became a fiancé only a year later. And a husband not even six months after that.)

**Author's Note:**

> [Rebloggable on tumblr!](http://dont-stop-believin-in-klaine.tumblr.com/post/134596419654/klaine-advent-challenge)


End file.
